


Falling for You

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Hugs, Kissing, Requited Love, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Prompt: Hi love!! Do you write for Xavier? If you do, could you write something about where the reader is Montana's cousin (a little bit quiet but not shy, actually quite bold and witty when she does talk). She's more into Rock and Roll, leather jackets, doesn't do aerobics, etc. Basically the opposite of the gang, but Xavier catches feelings for her? And at first she's repulsed by his flirting bc he's just a typical 80s fuckboy, but later on starts liking him back when she finds out his sweet side?❤️
Relationships: Xavier Plympton/Reader, Xavier Plympton/You
Kudos: 43





	Falling for You

“He totally fell on his ass, I saw it!”

You were watching your cousin vividly explain a story that happened that last week in her aerobics class, sipping your coffee nonchalantly.

You’d rather die than admit it, but Montana’s friends were pretty cool.

When she first invited you up to L.A. to spend the summer with her and her friends, you had been pretty reluctant to accept the offer, figuring they’d judge you just like any other person for not speaking up, and sharing in conversations, but they were actually chill.

Sure, they loved when you talked, and seemed interested in getting to know you, but they didn’t mind when you just sat in silence and observed. And the best part? You didn’t get that gut feeling they would start talking shit about you as soon as you turned your back.

It was great, and definitely a pleasant surprise.

Listening to Montana describe just how amazing Billy Idol’s new album was, you grimaced as you noticed a certain presence making its way over to your group.

Xavier.

Xavier was definitely not something great about L.A.

To be quite honest, he annoyed the shit out of you.

He was always making fun of you and seemed to be the polar opposite of you.

Whereas you liked rock and roll, and leather jackets, Xavier liked pop and preppy stuff.

That wasn’t to say you two couldn’t get along, but his attitude also peeved you off.

He was always trying to subtly hit on you, and you couldn’t care less.

You admit, you had a slight attraction to him, as he was incredibly handsome, and you could understand the appeal.

But it took more than just a pretty face to interest you in someone.

“Hey gorgeous,” Xavier winked at you as he adjusted his headphones around his neck.

“Hello Xavier,” You said coolly, rolling your eyes at him.

“What’s with the sour face, babe?”

“First off, don’t call me babe, and second, that’s just my face whenever I see you.” You smirked wryly.

The group, “Oohed,” and Xavier scoffed, grabbing a mini mirror out of his bag, and fixing his hair nervously.

“So, is our plan for Camp Redwood still good?” He asked, observing how everyone nodded.

It wasn’t your dream summer to get bit by mosquitos, and listening to whiny children cry, but honestly, you didn’t have much else to do, and if Montana’s friends proved anything, it’s that they were full of surprises.

Maybe this summer would be fun.

You hopped out of Xavier’s van, hugging Montana tightly and laughing as the two of you made your way to your cabin.

The ride there had been fun, and you were still a little buzzed from Ray’s coke, the drug making you slightly more talkative.

Xavier had been shooting you concerned glances in the rearview mirror the whole ride, and you honestly couldn’t understand why.

He enjoyed weed every now and then and seemed like the type of guy to try other drugs, so his worry seemed redundant to you.

You burst through the doors of your and Montana’s cabin, unpacking your stuff, and chatting with your cousin about Brooke.

“Well, I saw the way you were looking at her, and I say go for it.”

Montana rolled her eyes and threw one of her jackets at you playfully.

“Oh, really? What about you and Xavier?”

“What?” You asked in confusion. “Tana you know as much as anybody, how much I loathe him.”

Montana huffed and unzipped her jacket, “Please. I’ve seen the way you look at him. And plus, he’s way more than you think he is. Just give him a chance, Y/N.”

You pursed your lips at her, and said, “Maybe.”

You seriously doubted what Montana said was true, but if it was, then you’d honestly eat your whole shoe.

It was later that night around the bonfire, and you were sniffling, having just taken a hit off Ray’s coke again.

Rita’s story about Mr. Jingles was starting to get stale, and you mumbled, “I’m heading back.”

You made it halfway down the path when Xavier jogged up next to you, huffing, “Wait up.”

You rolled your eyes, and scoffed, “Oh, what do you want now, prettyboy?”  
Xavier gulped nervously, and rubbed his head, a nervous habit you noticed he possessed.

“I…just wanted to make sure you got back okay. You took a lot of hits back there.”

“Oh really, when are you suddenly anti-drug?” You scoffed, making sure not to trip over the various twigs and rocks adorning the ground.

“I’m not saying that. I’m just saying I know what it’s like and how it affects you. I’m just looking out for you, Y/N, honest.”

You turned to look at him frowning. “Seriously? Mr. Xavier Plympton looking out for someone besides himself? Color me shocked.”

Xavier rolled his eyes, seemingly both parts offended and relieved, and said, “Yeah, well, you’d be surprised.”

He ushered you into your cabin, taking off your boots, and turning off the light for you, before turning and heading back to his own cabin, simple as that.

You were honestly shocked, and pretty touched at his actions. You knew he liked you, but you always figured it was just wanting to get in your pants, nothing more.

Maybe there was more to him than you thought.

Biting into your PB & J sandwich, you smiled happily.

Chef Bertie’s cooking was amazing, and she seemed like a kind and warm-hearted woman, as well.

It had been a long day, with all of you dealing with the kids, and ushering them to their activities.

You had been put on arts and crafts, and although seeing all of the kid’s creations had made you smile, you were exhausted and starving by the time you had returned to your cabin.

Everyone else was still busy, as far as you knew, and so you made your way down to the kitchens, content with just sitting and talking to Bertie as she made you your sandwich.

Bertie was amazingly funny, and nice, and honestly reminded you of your mom, who you missed dearly. Talking to her had been a breath of fresh air, and you had also gotten something to eat at the same time. It was a win-win.

“Bertie!” You heard a familiar voice exclaim, and you whipped around at seeing Xavier stroll into the kitchens.

You hadn’t even known he knew of Bertie’s existence, but the two were clearly chummy.

“How’re you doing, Xavier?” Bertie asked, her face brightening at seeing the blonde.

“Great, lessons were exhausting, though.”

“Let me fix you something, you look tired.”

“Thanks,” Xavier grinned sitting down next to you. “How’re you doing, Y/N?”

You finished your sandwich, stuffing the last of it in your mouth, as you answered him. “Fine, I’m pretty tired too.”

“What were you put on today?”

“Arts and crafts. You?”

“Archery,” Xavier sighed as he bit into his sandwich, smiling gratefully at Bertie as he handed the plate to him.

“I didn’t know you knew archery.” You said, surprised once more.

“Yeah, I took classes for the role of Robin Hood way back when. It’s pretty fun and helps me de-stress.”

“That’s nice,” You said, smiling, imagining Xavier holding a bow and arrow. “Maybe I’ll have to come down and see you there sometime.”

“I’d like that,” Xavier said, smiling and blushing slightly. You felt your heart skip a beat and were interrupted by Bertie.

“Hey, you know I love you kids, but I’ll be damned if you fuck in my kitchen.”

You both laughed, and you felt a flush spread over your face as you watched Xavier eat his sandwich.

You hated to admit it, but he was honestly growing on you.

He wasn’t the airheaded party-boy you thought he’d be. He was actually really sweet, and interesting, and you felt yourself falling for him.

The next few weeks were spent teaching the kids how to make macaroni bracelets, hanging with your friends, and getting to know Xavier.

You both had learned a great deal about each other, good and bad, and you now considered him one of your closest friends here.

He learned why you were so guarded, and you learned why he was so strict when it came to drugs.

Hearing about the struggles the man had been through made your heart break, and after he confided in you, you ended up hugging him tightly, head on his chest.

“I’m so sorry, Xav. No one should go through that, least of all you.”

He seemed surprised and returned the hug gratefully.

His arms around you felt like heaven, and you knew despite the small amount of time you two had hung out, you were falling in love.

It was a night like any other, but you couldn’t get the scary story Chet had told around the bonfire out of your head.

You always had a fear of heights, and the thought of parachuting to your death…. You couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Wrapping your arms around yourself, you slowly made your way out of the cabin, careful not to wake Montana.

It was slightly chilly out, and you regretted not bringing a sweater, following the path to the boy’s cabin, shivering all the way.

You picked up the pace, honestly a little creeped out to be in the woods, at this time of night, sighing as you finally saw the cabin you were searching for.

Slowly turning the knob, you stepped into the cabin, observing Ray and Chet sharing a bunk, and smiling as you saw Xavier sleeping in his own bunk.

He looked so peaceful and cute asleep, and your heart fluttered at the sight.

You remembered what you came for, and kneeled beside him, shaking him lightly.

“Xav,” You whispered, voice rough from fear. “Xav, wake up.”

“Y/N?” Xavier mumbled sleepily. “What’re you doing here?”

“I can’t sleep,” You whispered, feeling borderline pathetic. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, after all. “Chet’s story freaked me out. Forget it, I’m a big girl, I’m heading back.”

“Wait,” Xavier said, wrapping his hand around your wrist. “Hop on in.”

You obliged, gratefully, and sighed as you rested your head on Xavier’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming you down.

“Thank you.”

Xavier stroked your hair softly, and you looked up at him tenderly, knowing what was about to happen.

His lips felt amazing against yours, and you sighed into his mouth as he rubbed circles onto your back soothingly.

You two made out for a couple more minutes, before you felt sleep overtaking you, and you settled back down onto his chest.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” Xavier whispered, arms wrapping around you.

“Goodnight, Xavier.”


End file.
